Rachel's long lost sister
by Numbuh361
Summary: Little did she knew she got an older sister. She never knew she even had one. But what happens if she found out she had!
1. The disastrous picnic

it was a sunny morning. Plenty of kids went out to play at the play ground.

a family was having a picnic out in the park.

the family had a new member...

it was baby girl with brown eyes and gold hair.

her older sister look down at her.

"Mommy why does she have golden hair and mine's not?"

"dear,she's different from you. You got black eyes while she got brown."

"she got golden hair. Mine's not... Mine is brown.."

"that's because she's different from you.."

"and are we desame names?"

" darling you got your own names"

" her name is Rachel Mckenzie... yours is re-"

Then an explosion came out of no where...people were screaming..


	2. The tradgedy

**Children were crying loudly, people are running everywhere,some were screaming**

**the family looked around. Then a helicopter was bursting with flames. People thought it lost control.**

**Then,it was heading towards the family.**

**the family took off leaving their baby behind.**

**The helicopter was heading towards the baby.**

**Her older sister took in the action, she rush towards her sister,**

**"Dear! No! Don't go there!"**

**she grab little Rachel and threw her to their mother.**

**She turn around. The helicopter burst right to her face.**

**" Renes! No!"**


	3. Just a dream or a sign?

Rachel: " no!"

**she looked around. She was in the moon base, in her office.** **she saw a pile of paper works above her desk.**

**Rachel: "i must have fallen asleep..."**

**she rub her eyes and stand up. She went to get a drink after her sleep.**

**Rachel: "boy that was some nightmare! I wonder why i am dreaming this kind of dream over and over again!"**

**she went to the knd moon base cafeteria .**

**the cafeteria was kinda lonely, few operatives are only there.**

**then came numbuh 86...**

**Fanny:" sir, i've been to your office a while ago...i saw you sleeping so i didn't disturbed 'ya"**

**Rachel: "what is it , Fanny?"**

**Fanny: "well, numbuh 1 , came to see 'ya.."**

**Rachel: "what is it about, then?"**

**Fanny studied her face. She examined her from chin to forehead.**

**Rachel:"what is it, fanny?"**

**Fanny: "he came to see 'ya if your alright, he said you don't looked so good these days, is there something wrong?"**

**Rachel looked at her. Can she trust fanny? About her secret? **


	4. whats next?

fannys eyes widen. rachel just shook her head.

fanny: why did you say in the first place lass?

rachel: its harder than it looks.

fanny: so.. you been having these dreams when your still young?

Rachel: yes, i don't know why I keep getting these dreams over and over again!

Fanny: maybe its a sign or sort of a message?!

rachel: huh... And why should it be kinda like a tragedy some sort?

Fanny: well, maybe its something you don't know before?

Rachel: like what?

fanny: maybe its a Story of a person who likes to tell you something?

Rachel: I don't know fanny... I don't know what to do...

Fanny: so... Whats next?


	5. It?

Numbuh 86 and 362 came out of the cafeteria.

They saw a bunch of injured kids from a battle.

fanny: what happened here?!

their leader spoke to them.

leader: well numbuh 86 sir, the villains try to attack our sector in believing that " it" is there.

Rachel: what do you mean " it" numbuh 786?

Fanny: yeah!dumb boy!? Why would the villains attack your sector even there is nothing valuable or even more valuable inside your treehouse?!

numbuh 786: but sir we really don't know! They came and said a very weird name!- if its a name really...

Rachel: what did they call it then?

numbuh 786: they call it " the brightest star"

Fanny: dumb boy ! Of course its a name! Its a name of a star!

Rachel: but its kinda weird if villains thought a star would be in sector mn!cause stars are supposed to be in outer space and not in earth!


	6. The brightest!

Rachel: brightest star... It could be a star but why would villains search it here on earth?

while she was thinking she didn't notice she bump someone.

"ow! Careful next time!"

Rachel: I'm sorry - oh! Numbuh 1!

Nigel: Rachel- i mean sir.. why all cloudy these days?Whats deep in you thoughts?

Rachel: nothing... I gotta go now...

Rachel started to run. Nigel went after her.

Nigel:Rachel wait!

Rachel ran into a corner .she hide there

Rachel: he wont see me here...

she turn around surprising her self. Nigel was in front of her.

she start to run but Nigel got her wrist.

Nigel: why are you trying to avoid me every single time we see each other?

Rachel: its none of your business! So let me go! I got work to do and so are you!

Nigel: its my day off today You know?

Rachel: since when did you decided to take a day off?

Nigel: i decided to take a day off to see you!

Rachel turn around to face him. She sighed in defeat.

Rachel: ok... Since you want to see me so badly ,even I'm still busy, what do you want to talk about then?

Nigel: its serious business. Its about a weird thing. About a star!


	7. what does it mean?

Rachel: ok.. Lets talk in my office privately. I have something to discussed with you...

the two went inside numbuh 362's office.

Nigel: numbuh 362... Its about whats happening around here today...well, i believed you heard whats happening to most of our- i mean your sectors.. Am i right?

Rachel: of course i know! They don't call me supreme leader if i don't act like one!

Nigel:I'm sorry sir..., well you see most of the sectors that had been attacked always get notes...

Rachel: what kind of notes?

Nigel: they go like this...

Nigel showed a piece of paper ,in it was written:

Rachel: " if you don't See me, you wont see light. But if you do... It would change your life.." Whats that suppose to mean?

Nigel: we try searching and investigating who sent all these messages... But we really don't know who it is.

Rachel: have you try analyzing it ?

Nigel: all that came out is unknown!

Rachel: strange... When did it all started to happen?

Nigel: it started last month sir, still we don't know who keeps sending messages after the villains attack. A villain cant even write perfectly like this!

Rachel was thinking... She was deep in her thoughts.

" Last month? Strange attacks? Strange ghostwriter? All started last week?"

Rachel: thats the same month i started to be a little sleepy because of my dreams...


	8. cross my heart

Nigel: what do you mean Rachel?

Rachel snap out of her thoughts.

Rachel: oh! Nothing numbuh 1

Nigel: really? You looked bothered! Is there something wrong?

Rachel: wrong? No! Nothings wrong! Im perfectly fine!

Her hand slap into something hard. A folder of files fell from her desk. Pages flew everywhere.

Rachel: ugh! another work to do!

Nigel helped Rachel pick the pages up

Nigel: why wont you tell me?

Rachel: its just that well...

then Nigel noticed a piece of paper in it was labeled " dreams list"

Nigel: whats this?

Rachel: oh its nothing... just give it to me...

Nigel: monday to saturday nothing? and why sunday is always labeled " tradgedy?"

Rachel: ( sighs) ok fine i will tell you...but promise you wont tell anybody? only fanny and you knows...

Nigel: ok i cross my heart...


	9. Big revelation!

Nigel: no wonder you looked tired out... You don't get enough sleep...

Rachel: how can i get enough sleep when i do is toss and turn cause i cant sleep!

Nigel: maybe its time for you to go home... It getting late... Your parents will get worried your not home in time for dinner...

Nigel checked his watch. Its 8 pm.

Rachel: yeah i better go home now... See you around soldier...

Rachel arrived just in time for supper. Her mom was cooking dinner while her brother, Harvey, was sitting in the couch watching t.v.

Harvey: hi sis... Your early today...

Rachel: is dad home? He's usually here by this time...

Harvey: he's going overtime... Were lucky if he ever come home again

Rachel: ok... Ill just be in my room..

Rachel went up to her room. Rachel was sorting things when she noticed a bright star on the sky.

Rachel: i wonder if thats the star that the villains talk about...

Rachel turn on her computer. She searched the brightest star. **Sirius **came out.

Rachel: sirius... it cant be this... If the star is there why searching in our sectors?

"Rachel! Dear! Its supper time!"

Rachel: I'm coming mom!

Rachel went down and saw her dad coming inside.

Rachel: dad! I thought you gone overtime?

"Rachel, well i came home in a hurry cause my boss said i can just finish it tomorrow."

Rachel: dad ill carry this heavy bag of yours to your room.

"ok dear! Just come down right away"

Rachel put mr. Mckenzie's bag in his table when she saw a photo slipping out. It was a picture of her as a baby, her parents, and a little girl.

Rachel: who is this girl?

she flipped to see a note. In it was

" our first family photo with our new member of the family,Rachel, and last time we saw renes"

Rachel: this girl is probably renes... But why is she here?

" Rachel! Supper is here!"

the family was in the table. When Rachel came down.

Mr. Mckenzie noticed the photo she was holding.

"where did you get that?!" " and who's that?"

Rachel: i was about to ask you the same question!

Rachel was angry a little.

Rachel: who is renes?! And why is she here in our family picture!?

her parents looked guilty.

"harvey, go to your room please"

at his moms orders, we went straight to his room.

"young lady, i should be the one who should be asking questions!"

Rachel: why wont you answer my question?!

"because it doesn't need an answer!"

Rachel: just tell me! Who is she?!

both parents sighed...

Mom: Rachel...

Rachel: mom!

dad: shes your sister...


	10. Searching the truth of the story

Rachel sat transfixed.

mom: yes, Rachel, shes your sister.

Rachel: it cant be! Mom! She has chocolate hair! And black eyes! And her skin is kinda greenish a little! Shes probably an alien!

Mom: thats just it!

Rachel: what are you saying?

mom: ill tell you the story...

It all happened when i was a knd operative like you. But on a higher level.

a level that i can go to planet after planet. I was chosen as earth representative.

their supreme leader was also my friend. We fell in love with each other. Which was against the rules. He gave me a necklace to symbolized our love. I was on my way to earth, when someone attacked our base. I came to defend our leader. But push me into a shuttle going home. I was worried. When the base blew! As i have heard, he died protecting his little sister. she was kinda weird. White and black.

when i came back to earth. I started a new life, but kept the necklace with me. When i realize i was pregnant. And i realized that when it was the wedding day of me and your dad. I try telling him about the necklace and me being a knd operative. He did not believed me thats when i took off the necklace. It turned into a sword. It was my leaders sword. " the eternal blade" i try to prove it to him. So i got a big steel pole. I try to cut it by chainsaw or anything to cut it. But it took hours. Thats when i used the sword. One slice.

the steel pole was in half. Not even one scratch on the sword. Thats when your dad believed me. It was after 9 months i gave birth to your sister. Renesline.i gave her the necklace.

after a few years. I gave birth to you. but the tragedy happened. We were having a picnic. When the us military's helicopter was shot by a terrorist . The helicopter spun out of control. We were about to evacuate when your sister notice that you were left got you and toss you to us.

while your sister was hit by the helicopter. The police came after to investigate they saw your sister. On the ground... Dead...

we believed shes alive because the necklace was not there. But after a few years passed. We stop and accepted she was dead..

mom: so you see dear, your sister is dead!

Rachel: so you sat there to watch me die! My sister saved me! And i know she isn't dead! There is no proof!

Dad: but!

before her dad said something Rachel had already left.

she hop into her roadstar.

computer: what would be destination, sir?

Rachel: moonbase...

computer: moonbase it is...

the roadstar turn into an airplane and disappeared into the night.


	11. 1977

Rachel arrived in moonbase. She saw numbuh 86.

Rachel: fanny, i need your help.

fanny: whats it lass?

Rachel: i found out i have an older sister!

fanny: really?! I thought you and harvey only?

Rachel: yeah! I know! Ill tell you soon but i need your help.

Fanny: ok, what is it?

Rachel: remember ginger?

Fanny: Ginger Alison?

Rachel: yeah! You know numbuh 564?

Fanny: yes...Why?

Rachel: remember her mother is part of a hospital? Something about knowing when babies are born!

Fanny: yeah?!

Rachel: we can ask if anyone named renes was born on somewhere the year of 1997...do you know where is numbuh 564?

Fanny: shes probably in sector o, shes stationed there.

Rachel: lets go now!

Fanny: wait! Sir, how about the moonbase? We cant leave right away sir!

Rachel: numbuh 60! Your in charge here for a while!

Patton: me sir?

Fanny: of course you! Lazy boy! Who do you think is numbuh 60? The boy who cleans the bathroom?

Rachel: come on fanny! We don't have much time!

Fanny: your lucky I'm busy!

the two left to go to sector o. When they arrived, numbuh 74.239 greeted them.

74.239: hello supreme leader sir!, may i be in your assistance?

Rachel: I'm looking for numbuh 564. Where is she?

74.239: shes over the laboratory...

the two went to the laboratory. In a lab coat was a long brown haired girl with green eyes.

ginger: oh! Numbuhs 362 and 86! Long time no see! What brings you here today sir?

Rachel: your mother is part of a hospital right?

Ginger: yes, she is...

Rachel: does she has a copy of babies born on 1977?

Ginger: thats a long time ago! but ill hack into here computer to see...

after a few minutes they saw the year 1977.

Ginger: whats the name?

Rachel: renes is the name.

no results

Rachel: pls. Try again.

still no results.

ginger: ma'am what about renesline...?

Rachel: try that one!

Ginger: renesline Mckenzie, born: november 2 1977, female...

Rachel: ok... Thats just i have to know... Thanks for the time ginger! We have to go now...

Ginger: anytime boss!

the two left sector o.

Fanny: what next boss? where do we have to go next?

Rachel: lets go back to base now...

Fanny: sure thing sir.,..


	12. troubled life?

the two got back to their offices when they reached the moonbase.

before Rachel got to her office she received a note from her brother. it says:

_Hi sis, didnt see you around anymore since you left home. mom and dad are getting worried about you...is there something wrong?_

_ harvey...  
_Rachel: im sorry harvey, but i aint coming home till i solve this thing...

Rachel was about to go to her office when numbuh 1 called to her.

Nigel: RACHEL! NUMBUH 362!

Rachel: oh hi numbuh 1!

Nigel: i thought you go home already...is something up?

Rachel: yes, something is definetly up...ill tell you in a minute...there are a lot of ears around..lets go to my office.

the two raced to her office,when they arrived they shut the door.

Nigel:what is it rachel?

Rachel: remember i said i kept getting wild dreams?

Nigel nodded.

Rachel: i now know why... i got a sister.

Nigel: your kidding right?

Rachel: do i look like im kidding?!

Nigel: im sorry rachel, but thats just impossible!

Rachel: yeah i know but its true! and i get these dreams, like its a sign or a warning...

Nigel: look here rachel, dont blame your uhhh so called sister for your dreams... she cant send dreams to you...shes alive right!?

rachel was silent, tears in her eyes. nigel noticed it...

Rachel: thats just it...she died when i was young...she saved me from being killed...

Nigel: is that so... im sorry...

Rachel: you dont have too... its not your fault she is...for now...

Nigel: what do you mean?

Rachel: shes not yet dead, i know she is alive!

Nigel: how can you be so sure?

Rachel: i just know...

then the someone knocked the door. Ginger came in.

Ginger: can we have a moment please numbuh 1?

nigel went out and shut the door.

Rachel: got any news?

Ginger: well, its kinda abormal...you see..

Rachel: whats abnormal?

Ginger: rachel, your sister is born 1977, and in that picture, she looks even like a child! shes supossed to be 15 when your born!

rachel looked shocked, this was abnormal yeah! shes an alien!probably a very familiar one out ginger dosent know. so she acted shock.

Ginger: my mom also told me that when your sister was born, she kinda glowed! like a bulb!

Rachel: this is not good, what else do you know?

Ginger: and she used to be one of us...

Rachel: a knd operative?!

Ginger: yes! she is in the reign of a supreme leader before numbuh 100!

Rachel: really? ( so shes kinda good..i think?) what else do you know?

Ginger: that this girl is having trouble with her life...

Rachel: what do you mean?


	13. foe or friend?

Rachel: Ginger..tell me what trouble? what did she do?

Ginger: well, as i gone searching trough our files there in the deep sea research facility, i came across a data that had been kept years ago.

Rachel: so your saying that maybe renes...her data is in there?

Ginger:possibly.. but who knows? all we have to do is put it in a computer or a running operating system.

Rachel: i think we have one in the rooms above... lets check...

But before the two can go out, they can hear screaming and shooting.

numbuh 1 came inside.

Rachel: whats happening out there numbuh 1?

Nigel: sir, teens are attacking again! they just came out of nowhere!

Rachel: numbuh 1! i want you to call numuh 60 and numbuh 86 to come here.

In a minute. fanny and patton appeared.

Fanny: what do you want us to do sir?

Rachel: devise a plan to kick out those teenagers out of here NOW!

Patton: yes sir ma am!

the two went out and kick butts. rachel and ginger went out protecting the data in their hands. nigel followed them.

then a teenager tackled nigel.

Nigel: go on! ill catch up!

The two went and take the elevator to the last room. then ginger saw a teenager.

Ginger threw the data in rachels hands.

Ginger: go! get to the room! and put it inside the vcr and push the green button!

Rachel: what about you?

Ginger: just go! you need to find out about your sister!

Rachel: how did you?

Ginger just winked, rachel understand and took off and run as fast as she can.

she got inside the room just in time.

she looked around. there she saw the operating system. she was about to put the data when someone grasp her from behind.

Teenager: not so fast shrimp! what do you thin your doing ey?

Rachel: let ME...GO!

in a karate style, she kicked the teenager on the rear side.

Teenager: ow! you shrimp! stop moving!

the teenager grasp her more.

Rachel: dont you know who i am! im RACHEL MCKENZIE!

the teenager backed out as if she saw a ghost.

Teenager: your not mckenzie! your not! i didnt know she had another weird sister!

Rachel: sister?

Teenager: you stay back dont touch me!

Rachel: what do you mean?

Teenager: your sister is the one who killed john ray!

Rachel: You mean..Renes?

Teenager: dont mention the name! i dreaded her name every time!

Rachel: you know my sister?

Teenager: of course! we used to school together last first grade! weird girl!

the teenager removed her armor featuring a thin girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

Rachel: can you tell me about her?

Teenager: why should i ?! you know your sister very well! you see her everyday right?!

Rachel: no.. you see she died when i was born.

Teenager: really? poor girl didnt have any friends except one fellow i knew. your lucky shes not around anymore to snuggle your brains out of ya!

Rachel: why? did she do something wrong?

Teenager: wrong? ill tell you something wrong! she killed john ray..a meer guy who just teased her green girl, next thing we knew he was hanged in a tree near our playground last first grade. by the way im tanya.. you can just call tina for short.

Rachel: why are you so friendly to me?

tina: because i know your sister didnt do anything wrong... i know that cause she seemed nice..

then the door flew open. nigel came in with soldiers around him.

Nigel: let our leader go!

Rachel: numbuh 1 ! you dont understand!

then she was pulled by fanny away from tina.

Fanny: you alright sir?

then when she looked around she saw the data squashed by their earlier fight with the teenager.

Rachel fell to her feet. her only hope knowing her sister, was gone!

Rachel: no...no...no...

she saw darkness around her and voices whispering and echoing.


	14. lost forever in my memories

Rachel was in a very dark room, she was afraid.

Rachel: where am i?

Then she saw a blue fire and a red one. she came to the blue fire and touch it,it went off. she then touch the red fire,it suddenly burst into flames (large ones).

she backed off, she saw something in it. it was reveling something.

_a lonely girl was walking down a street, she was miserable after her despicable retreat,she was accused about something she didnt do, she was fair and kind,but moody..._

Rachel: what is this suppose to mean?

_then the red fire went out,blue fire arouse...then the tragedy played over and over again. rachel seemed like in the story._

__Rachel: this seems...like a memory...from a dream..

_then,bad memories came...people were whispering about lustful and bad thoughts about her.._

_then she was like in the scene._

Rachel was looking around, people were running and screaming, then when she turned around flames were about to hit her, when a sword block it out then, orders were heard.

then a wicked grin was looking down at her, rachel was running, evil eyes stared at her, and was about to eat her...

Rachel: ahh!

* * *

Then rachel woke up. she was in the hospital bed, she looked around her, she saw nigel on the other side of the bed, sleeping.

rachel woke him up.

Rachel: nigel...nigel...woke up..

nigel woke up. she stared at him.

Nigel: rachel, your awake! are you ok?

Rachel: what happened?

Nigel: the teenager shot your back with her laser, you should not trust those two face freaks if i were you, you know?

Rachel try to get up, her back hurts so much she cant stand.

Rachel: you know what?! she is not a freak! shes good! she knows where my sister might be!

Nigel: i hate to be rude but you sound as if your a teenager!

Rachel: well im not one!

Nigel: you know what! your so fussed up by your sister you cant even take a single break!

Rachel slapped nigels face, then and there.

Rachel: dont you dare say that about my sister!

Nigel: well! here we go again!

Rachel: its best if you leave me alone... FOREVER!

Nigel: FINE! i will! for you!

nigel left the room with a red face. rachel was so angry she could burst!

she never wants to face him again... ever!

* * *

but she was wrong...

Rachel: last time i saw him, we were fighting, who will take over the cake mission. its best my brother should do the mission... but i cant help feeling sorry...

Nigel gone missing for a day or so... but days turn to weeks and weeks turns to months...

No nigel uno appeared, not even once...

Rachel was gloomy. she was angry to herself.

Rachel: its best if i forget him...forever...

Next week was the ball party for the anniversary of the knd.


	15. GKND?

**It was Saturday night... it was the big night, the night of the party. Rachel was hiding in her office, she cant face the crowd, the party and the guest. She was wearing a blue sparkling dress.**

Rachel: huh... tonight's not gonna happen, i just cant face everyone...

then she spy the picture of nigel on the stage, he was to be honored for his bravery but hes not around anymore.

then summoning courage, she went out her office. she waltz down the stairs. operatives were exchanging glances on her, some male operatives were smiling at her.

then a tall guy in a mask came to her.

tall guy: may i have this dance?

Rachel: yes of course..

they started to waltz down the dance floor, the tall guy smiled at her.

they dance to the beat, the tall guy was having fun.

Rachel: why do you want to dance with me? a loner?

Tall guy: why? don't your even want to dance with me? Rachel ?

Then realization hit her.

Rachel: c..chad?

Chad: yes? why don't you even want?

Rachel started to pull her hand away but chad got hold of it firmly.

Chad: whats the matter? are you scared?

Rachel: you better watch out, i can alert all kids next door operatives at once!

Chad: i forgot, your the supreme leader, well of course you are!

then he started to drag her to a room.

Chad: dont you want to learn about your sister?

Rachel: how did you learn about me having a sister? teenager?

Chad: i happen to know cause i used to be knd supreme leader. right?

he drag her forward to a room.

Rachel: what do you think...your doing?

she saw symbols on the floor.

Rachel: whats this chad? one of your games?

Chad: cant you see this is the only way to see your sister?

Rachel can see stars and different kinds of moons.

Rachel: what do you mean?

Chad: remember the brightest star? shes your sister! she happen to know all this!

Rachel: that not true!

chad: she is the one sending you bad dreams about her and you! she is the one who made all he attacks so that you notice her! she is also the one who took nigel.

Rachel: please stop!

Chad: you wont believe me! see for your self!

he threw a powder to the wall. it resolve into a vortex. a big one. rachel looked at it. she can see her reflection.

she put her hand to the vortex, then a white hand reached out, rachel dodge.

Rachel: ah!

then the white hand came inside the vortex again, it was gone.

Rachel: what do i need to do?

Chad : become one of us after your decommissioning.

Rachel: what us?

Chad came to her and whispered in her ears.

Chad: a galactic kids next door operative...

rachels eyes widen.

Rachel: THE GALACTIC KIDS NEXT DOOR?!

* * *

**Hope you liked it! well it was fun while it last, read the next sequel to find out what happens next... dont forget to read and review! bye for now! :D**


End file.
